Bangun Pagi
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Deidara memang susah kalau disuruh bangun pagi, tapi bagaimana jika Sasori yang membangunkannya. Hn... Tapi, apakah dia bisa ? Dan menggunakan cara apa? [Special for SDAC]


**Bangun Pagi?**

.

.

Deidara memang susah kalau disuruh bangun pagi, tapi bagaimana kalau Sasori yang membangunkannya. Hmm... Tapi, apakah dia bisa? Dan dia akan menggunakan cara apa?

.

.

Pairing:

SasoDei (Sasori x Deidara)

Disclaimer:

NARUTO and All Character in here © Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING!**

AU, IC(?), maybe Typo(s), GaJe, Shonnen-ai, kurang menarik, ada yang salah dengan EYD, etc..

.

**[Special for Sweet Drabbles Art Couples]**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi buta yang menyebalkan. Ya, itulah pendapat seorang pemuda blonde yang ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi, dia harus bangun dan melakukan aktivitasnya.

** -06.35 A.M-**

"Dei, bangun! Nanti kau terlambat untuk bekerja!" pekik seorang wanita berambut merah tomat sedang menguncangkan tubuh seorang pemuda blonde.

"Uh… Sebentar lagi, un!" balas pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Sang wanita hanya menghela nafas saja.

'**Ting Tong'**

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Sang wanita pun pergi meninggalkan kamar si pemuda blonde itu dan melihat siapa yang datang untuk bertamu.

'**clek'**

"Eh, rupanya kau, Sasori" Jawaban yang telah didapatkan sang wanita saat membuka pintu.

"Hn" Itulah balasan sang tamu atau bisa dipanggil Sasori. "Dei-nya ada?" tanya Sasori langsung _'To the Point'_.

"Ada, dia sedang dibawah selimut"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Ah, dasar pemalas. Itulah pikiran Sasori untuk sekarang.

"Memangnya setiap hari dia begini terus?" tanya Sasori basa-basi.

"Yeah… Deidara memang susah kalau disuruh bangun pagi," jawab lawan bicaranya.

Sasori hanya diam, berusaha mencerna kalimat tadi.

"Apa aku boleh masuk ke kamarnya Dei, Kushina-san? Siapa tahu aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari bawah selimutnya" saran Sasori.

Kushina –sang wanita berambut merah tomat tadi- hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Boleh, kau boleh melakukan apa saja terhadap Deidara, asal dia bangun"

"Arigato" jawab Sasori singkat.

Lalu Sasori pun masuk tanpa permisi, ya karena Sasori sudah menganggap rumah itu sebagai rumah sendiri. Sasori tidak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Deidara –sang pemuda blonde- terbuka lebar, jadi dengan mudah dia masuk. Ia melihat Deidara masih berada di bawah selimutnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Pemalas sekali bocah ini, gumamnya.

Langsung saja Sasori menuju ke samping tempat tidur Deidara, lalu menguncangkan tubuh Deidara.

"Dei, bangun!"

Sasori terus mengulang-ulang menguncangkan tubuh Deidara, tapi tidak ada respon. Sasori menghela nafas, ia pun berpikir bagaimana bisa membuat Deidara bisa bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sasori pun mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia perlahan menarik selimutnya ke bawah secara perlahan-lahan, terlihat wajah Deidara yang masih menutup kedua kelopaknya. Kemudian mengelus rambut pirangnya dengan lembut.

Walau ia masih tidur, tapi tetap saja manis, pikir Sasori.

Lalu perlahan Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Deidara, dan…

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA…"

Itulah pekikan dari Deidara saat Sasori membangunkannya..

"Sasori no Danna! Apa yang kau lakukan, un?" tanya Deidara setengah berteriak kepada lawan bicaranya sambil ditemani semburan merah di wajahnya.

"Hmmm.. Apa ya?" balas Sasori seolah tidak-tahu-apa-apa.

"Danna jangan bohong, un! Danna pasti mencuri ciumanku saat aku tidur kan, un?" tanya Deidara lagi.

Sasori hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, entah kenapa saat Deidara mengatakan hal itu ia langsung berpikiran yang 'aneh'.

"Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?" gumam Sasori sangat pelan, sehingga Deidara tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Danna bilang apa, un?" tanya Deidara kesal karena pertanyannya tidak dijawab oleh Sasori.

Sasori sama sekali tidak merespon Deidara, tapi Sasori malah mengecup kening Deidara.

"Hmm.. Karena setiap hari kau sulit dibangunkan, maka aku akan memberikan sebuah hukuman padamu agar kau mau bangun pagi terus." ujar Sasori lembut.

Bukannya lenyap, tapi hanya menambah warna merah di wajahnya yang dapat dilihat Sasori dengan jelas,

"Manis" ucap Sasori lembut lagi.

Deidara pun terus memerah, dan kenapa Deidara punya perasaan buruk dibalik semua ini.

"Danna, jangan bilang kau mau…" Deidara tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena malu.

Sasori menggangguk kemudian mengukir seringai di bibirnya. Berkat itu wajah Deidara merah padam, dan Deidara pun mengetahui apa hukukman yang akan diberikan Sasori kepadanya walaupun tidak diberi tahu.

"APAAAA?" pekikan dari Deidara yang menggema sampai keluar rumah.

** -OWARI-**

**Author Note's:**

Hello minna… Pasti baru pertama kali melihat saya di fandom ini, apalagi pairing yang satu ini, iya tidak? Akhirnya kesampean juga harapan saya untuk membuat fanfic about SasoDei, karena masalah keterbatasaan saya. Sejak bulan Juli yang lalu, entah kenapa saya jadi suka pairing ini. (berarti saya termasuk Reloves dong se) Tapi bukan karena faktor shon-ai/yaoi, tapi karena ada unsur (?) lain. Ya, reader tak perlu tahu faktor apa itu, hanya TUHAN, SasoDei (?) dan saya yang boleh tahu.

Gommen ne, jika para reader tak suka dengan cerita saya. Hanya ini yang keluar dari kepala saya, tidak lebih. Jadi saya mengharapkan kepada reader yang mau MENGHARGAI usaha saya walau 0,01 persen saja juga tak apa.

Jadi, saya mengharapkan kalian me-REVIEW fanfic saya, OKAY?


End file.
